


Angel Rage Quits

by Castiel_For_King



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, castiel is a nerd, human!Cas, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_For_King/pseuds/Castiel_For_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiring hunt, Sam and Dean return to the bunker to find that a newly human Castiel has adopted some of Charlie's hobbies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Rage Quits

Dean stumbled through the door to the bunker first, dead on his feet and ready for a long, hot shower to wash away the last few days of grime that had accumulated on his skin. They'd had a shower in the motel room they'd gotten, of course but Dean had taken one look at it and had decided that, had he used the skeevy shower, he'd have actually emerged more dirty than when he'd gone in.

The sound of the heavy iron door screeching shut under Sam's weight made him wince and mutter something about needing to grease the hinges; he was sure there was a sex joke in there somewhere but he was too damn tired to find it. However, that could wait for another time and the brothers trudged down the stairs, dropped their bags on the huge table and proceeded to disappear into their respective rooms.

Forty five minutes later and Dean emerged refreshed and in search of food. After he'd showered, changed and chucked his smelly, sweaty clothes into the laundry basket in his closet, instead of just burning them like he wanted to, the steam and hot water from his shower had tapped some reserve of energy within him and he no longer felt like falling over.

When he reached the living room, through which was the shortest path to the kitchen, he was met with one of the more peculiar scenes he'd ever walked in on. And that was saying something for a guy who'd just that very morning seen his brother arguing with a mouse in the kitchenette of their motel room over the subtle differences between cheddar and mozzarella. Granted, Sam had still been under the effects of that amateur witch they'd been hunting, but still. Weird.

Charlie and a newly human Castiel sat cross legged, side by side, in front of the large flat screen TV. Each of them had a wireless controller in their hand and were staring up intensely at whatever was happening on the screen.

Castiel had been human now for a few weeks and was quickly adapting to life as a lowly mud monkey, even seemed to be enjoying it, and Dean and Sam had been delighted when he and Charlie had hit it off. The red head had eagerly taken Cas under her wing, vowing to show him all the best things humanity had to offer - which is just another way of saying that Cas was quickly turning into the nerd Dean always accused him of being, as evidenced by the Iron Man t-shirt he was currently sporting. Every time he and Sam went on a hunt and came back days later, Cas seemed a little more comfortable as a human. His smiles seemed more genuine, his movements were a little more fluid, even the words he used were less formal.

Now seeing the angel's patented laser focus directed onto something as common as a video game was both surreal and highly amusing and he smirked, a smart ass comment on the tip of his tongue, but suddenly Cas jerking violently in surprise and snapping, "Seriously?!" at the television made him stop short. They didn't appear to be aware of his presence yet and he folded his arms and leaned against the wall to watch them silently.

They were playing some kind of war game that looked eerily realistic and, as Dean watched, his smile slipped a little in slight shock.

The player on the top screen, which he was pretty sure was Cas, snuck up behind another soldier and stabbed him in the neck with a hunting knife, spraying blood against the wall. Cas hefted the corpse over his shoulder and tossed it unceremoniously through the doorway of a nearby abandoned building and then continued on, gun fire, screams and radio chatter canvasing the room around them so realistically that Dean actually flinched when shots erupted behind him.

He shouldn't have let Sam talk him in to getting surround sound.

Charlie suddenly screamed in rage, rocking back and then forwards, controller pressed to her forehead as she tried to control her anger by taking deep breaths through her nose.

"Dude, you need to _revive_ me when that symbol is over my head!" she snapped, eyes burning a hole in the side of Cas' face.

But the angel didn't even look away from the TV, unperturbed by her indignation and concentrating fully on running and diving behind a concrete road block as bullets sprayed the ground around his feet like deadly raindrops.

"My apologies, I was busy destroying the bomb you failed to dismantle," Cas frawled, voice dripping with refined sarcasm as he buried three bullets into the chest of an enemy stupid enough to try and sneak up behind him.

She huffed and respawned and Dean watched her mercilessly slaughter the first three people to come across her path.

A while later, when Charlie had calmed down some, she was sneaking through dusty, garbage strewn back streets in an attempt to reach Cas quickly where he was making his way towards a large red square on the other side of the map and avoid open combat with the opposing team. When a helicopter suddenly roared over her head, she crouched down behind an old dumpster with an exclamation of, "Oh shit!" but once it had passed over her head, she pulled the mic to her mouth and yelled, "Someone shoot that down! Where's Bulls Eye, he's our engineer!"

Dean didn't understand half of what she was saying but seeing them, Cas especially, focused so intently on the game was making him grin. The sound of his yeti of a brother stomping towards the living room made him turn and press a finger to his lips and then gesture for Sam to stay quiet and join him. His brother came to stand beside him and the frown of confusion eased from his brow and was replaced by a grin and a small shake of his head as he looked fondly at the two on the floor.

When Dean focused on the tv again, Cas was running over a bridge that seemed to have had a lot of important pieces blown away and everything was strangely quiet. He slowed to a stop and looked around at the deserted area laid before him; a narrow dirt road nearly overcome by trees on either side wound into a sparse forest and through the scattering of trees a few rickety shacks and a truck or two could be seen.

"Where is everyone?" Cas muttered, turning the camera this way and that.  But nothing moved on the screen.  Then he sighed and continued across the bridge.  "Charlie hurry up and get over here, I can't take the flag by myself."

"Hang on a sec, jeez," she murmured while knifing some guy in the back.

When she crossed the bridge and reached Cas, they ran off into the woods to the right side of the dirt road and crouched low in the bushes as they advanced, looking this way and that for any sign of trouble.

"Do you see them?" Cas asked lowly, as if they might actually be overheard.

"Yeah," Charlie whispered.

Three soldiers were stationed to protect what Dean had to assume was 'the flag'. One of them was staring up at the sky through his scope, the second guy was running full tilt in circles around the base of the pole and the third guy was jumping around like a lemur. Clearly the players were a little bored.

Cas and Charlie shared a look but did not reveal themselves. Instead, Charlie told him to make his way around to the northern side of the camp and climb the small hill that overlooked the area so that he could cover her and Bulls Eye from higher ground and she'd stay there until he was in position. Cas did as he was told and when the bushes tapered off, he went to his belly and crawled quickly behind one of the rickety old shacks near the edge of the camp when a fourth enemy suddenly spawned in the clearing.

"Four against three?" a disembodied voice floated through the tv. "We can take 'em!"

Dean nearly choked out a warning when he saw movement in the top corner of the screen but he bit back the noise, unwilling to let Charlie and Cas know he and Sam were watching. As it turned out, Cas saw the movement and tensed but a second later his muscles relaxed and what was clearly a team member with the screen name Bulls Eye hovering over the player's head in blue was crouched behind the shed with Cas.

"Bulls Eye, you see anything over there?" Charlie asked tensely.

The same voice floated through the tv in answer. "Uh...no, but then I wasn't really looking."

"Bulls Eye!"

"You told me to haul ass over here, woman, so I hauled ass!"

Cas scoffed and busied himself by running back into the woods and climbing the hill, settling on his stomach on top of a pile of large boulders that gave him a clear view of the camp.

When Cas and Bulls Eye were settled in their respective positions, Charlie adjusted the mic closer to her mouth, eyes hard like she was really about to go into battle. "Ok, on the count of three. I've got Stoner and Jumpy...Bull's Eye you go for the flag and Cas you take out The Flash and the guy shooting a smiley face in the tree."  She pulled a breath through her nose. "One...two...three!"

Cas' sniper cracked through the surround sound loudly and the guy that had been running circles around the flag suddenly had a bullet buried in his brain. His head snapped backward and blood sprayed through the air and Cas already had the cross-hair steadied on someone else before the first one fell. Before he could take a shot though, his target dove behind the wheel of a truck, nothing but the tip of his elbow visible.

"Come on," Cas muttered.

Charlie had taken out her first target easily enough but when she turned to find the second one, expecting to see him diving for cover, she yelled in surprise when he rushed her, knife flashing through the air. She fired off a few shots but, in her panic, they all missed and she turned tail and ran as she reloaded her gun.

"Cas!" She squealed, zig zagging and looking over her shoulder to see that her pursuer was still close on her tail.

Dean's eyes flicked up to Cas and he saw the cross-hair leave the guy behind the truck and whip across the screen in a blur to settle shakily on the soldier chasing Charlie. After what felt like minutes but was, in fact, not even two seconds, Cas' aim steadied, he followed the guy for three strides and then pulled the trigger.

The force of the bullet shattering the side of his skull whipped him sideways into a stack of barrels and Charlie whooped as she joined Bull's Eye by the flag. The round ended and suddenly a flood of voices mingled together loudly in the load screen. Dean couldn't make out what they were saying but they sounded angry.

Charlie stood and dashed into the kitchen and Cas put his controller on the floor and stretched his arms over his head with a groan, taking a sip of coffee from the mug Dean hand't noticed sitting beside him on the floor.

When Charlie returned with her own mug of coffee clutched tightly in her hand, she finally spotted them leaning against the wall.

"Wha - how long have you been standing there?" she cried indignantly.

Cas looked over his shoulder at them and cocked a brow, uncaring of their audience.

"Since Cas jammed a knife into that guy's jugular."

The red head rolled her eyes and reclaimed her seat beside Cas and the two of them ignored the brothers as a new map loaded on the screen.

Now that their cover was blown, Sam and Dean sat down on the sofa.

Cas groaned loudly. "They already have tanks," he moaned, stealing the rifle off a random dead body he'd just happened upon.

"Shit. Bull's Eye?"

"I'm on it!"

"Where's our air support?!"

"Hang on, hang on!"

"Cas, there's four at your twelve o'clock coming your way down the road."

Cas veered off the dirt road he'd been following and into the woods, watching as the enemy squad passed by before resuming his trek to where a bunch of little red and blue dots were congregated on the map in the top right hand corner of the screen. When he left the safety of the trees and came out onto the road again, there was the crack of nearby gunfire and then Cas' was looking up at the blurry sky.

" _What_?!" the angel cried, mouth open in shock at his abrupt death.

Charlie snickered and then shrieked when she suddenly got ran over by a speeding truck.

"Son of a bitch!"

"That's what you get for laughing at me."

"Shut up, Cas."

Five minutes and three deaths later, Cas was staring to get pissed and It was probably one of the most entertaining things Dean had seen in his life. Charlie wasn't doing much better and between the two of them, he an Sam were doubled over in silent laughter.

"Come on, come on, come - OH, _COME ON_!"

"Are you serious right now? Are you _actually_ serious?"

"Ok, where the _fuck_ is that sniper?! Camping little _bitch_..."

"What?! I shot that rocket at him, HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE?!"

"WOW."

Suddenly Cas threw his hands up and his controller sailed through the air. He stood and stormed silently from the room, hands still in the air and lips compressed into a furious line.

Charlie wasn't doing much better. The red head had thrown herself backwards and was lying down, eyes cold as she glared at the ceiling.

"Fuck this," she ripped the headset off and tossed it to the ground, standing and following Cas out of the room.

The brothers finally burst out laughing, leaning against one another for support and could hear both Cas and Charlie yelling at them to shut up from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just meant to be a light and fun piece but I would still really appreciate any constructive criticism on how I can improve my writing. If you have any suggestions, please comment them.


End file.
